


Much Needed Comfort

by sleepii



Category: Lt. Eddy - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepii/pseuds/sleepii
Summary: You had done a long day of grinding through the Overwatch competitive scene.Good thing Eddy knows how to cheer you up.





	Much Needed Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Happy new years everyone ❤❤  
> I decided to write a small fluff fanfic for one of my favorite youtubers!  
> He definitely needs more love ~  
> I'm sorry if theres some typos or mistakes, I'm writing this at like, 1 am.  
> I'll be sure to fix my mistakes soon!

 

 

 

 

**VICTORY**

 

The bright, delightful term flashed onto your screen. Huffing, you lean back into your gaming chair. Feeling this way of victory and hearing your mystery teammates hoot and holler, pulled a smile onto your tired face. Youve been grinding away at the competitive season trying your hardest to get out of masters.

 

You look at the clock.

 

**11:20 PM**  

 

Well, time to rest up. As you say your congrats to your team and leave the game, your s/o just so happened to walk past and noticed you slumped in the chair. Filled with curiosity, he walked over, hot coco in hand.

 

" Heh, rough night again? "

 

Looking up at the chestnut colored hair male, you give him a weak smile.

 

" Oh, hi Eddy. "

 

You got out of your slouching position and swiveled the chair to make youself face him. Doing so made it easier for him to hug and comfort you with one arm, the other being careful, not wanting to spill the hot beverage onto you. Hugging him, you close your eyes and rest your head against his chest. Just him holding you always erased any stress you had, he was basically your medicine for anything bad.

 

He rubs the back of your head softly, not wanting to mess up your (H/C) hair.

 

" Im pretty sure you kicked butt hun. Felt your intenseness from the living room ! " he let out a chuckle as he says this, wanting to cheer you up. He hated whenever you were in a bad mood or just sulky in general. Overwatch would always take a toll on him but he cared way more about his girlfriend, knowing she can't handle as much stress has him.

 

It worked, gaining a slight giggle and smile from you. All of your stress melted away. He always knows how to make you laugh and break your tension.

 

" Sorry, sorry. Ill try to keep it down next time. Its just so annoying to deal with genji mains that think they are carrying with one gold, ya know? " you look up, waiting for his approval.

 

He nods, " yea, oof, you do-not know how many ive ran across when recording games for the series. I think ive ran into so many Genji mains that maybe I'll become one one day. " That earned another chuckle from you, his cheeks tinted with a hint of pink from how he loved seeing you happy.

 

" Id you stay a [D.va](http://D.va) main please. Rather not have to deal with someone screaming I need healing every 2 seconds. " you say as you gently poke his chest. 

 

Getting up, you yawn and stretch. Youve been in that chair for so long, your body, ( mostly your butt ) deserves a break from that chair. Just when you got up, Hagrid decided to take to opportunity and leaped onto the chair and plopped onto it. You and Eddy look over at him and roll your eyes at the cat.

 

" Looks like your seats now taken Missy. " Eddy jokes to you. You shrug, and make your way over to the bedroom. It was way past the time you should be up and decide its best to heas straight to bed. You didnt have to change since you were already in your pjs, a benefit of not leaving the house that much.

 

Just as Hagrid did with your gaming chair, you plopped onto the soft and comfy bed. Letting out a groan of both pleasure and pain, you feel up the soft OW blanket your boyfriend got for you two that you were laying on. You rubbed your sore wrists, staring up into the ceiling.

 

You soon heard footsteps and felt calm once again knowing his presence was in the same room as you. You looked over at him and smiled.

 

He had dropped off his mug, and gotten you some water to rehydrate yourself. Forcing yourself to sit up, you reach out for the cup and thanked him.

 

Giving a smile and nod as a silent "you're welcome", he turned off the lights and walked over to the comfy bed.

 

Gulping down the glass, you let out a huff of fulfillment. " Man, that hit the spot! I really needed some water.."

 

" Pft, I know you did. You were so focused on those games that forgot to drink for such a long time babe. " he has already gotten himself comfortable under the blankets, but patiently waited for you, leaving space for you next to him.

 

You didn't want him waiting any longer so you wiped your mouth of any extra liquid around your lips and placed the glass on a desk in the room. You yawned as you made your way to the opposite side of Eddy, snuggling against the bed underneath the blankets.

 

You both plopped your messy, bedhair heads onto the pillows delightfully. You inched closer to him as he wrapped his arm underneath your head and around your waist.

 

You felt safety in his arms, that nothing and no one will harm you as long as hes got you.

 

Your heartbeat raced and you felt your cheeks heat up as he placed his lips onto yours, displaying his love to you one last time before the day was over. Accepting his love, you close your eyes, fully emercing yourself onto him.

 

Kissing him always felt like heaven, his lips felt perfect against yours. You gave each other a couple more pecks before he finally kissed your forehead , pressing his onto yours.

 

That was enough lovey-dovey stuff, it was time to gladly get some much needed rest.

 

" Goodnight babe. " Eddy says gently, not wanting to disturb the peace he had created for you two. " Goodnight to you too hun.. " you softly reply back.

 

Giving one another smile and locking into each other's eyes, you two slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

 

He had you so close to him, claiming you as his. Having each other feeling linked and safe, you had no trouble getting the rest you needed so much tonight.


End file.
